The invention concerns audio equipment with a system for playing back spoken words and/or music and with a system for adjusting the volume of the played-back signal by way of a microprocessor. Equipment of this type, used to play back acoustic signals, is often so large that, when incorrectly employed, it can either destroy the audio transformer or its volume will be high enough to have a deleterious effect on the environment and even on human health.